


Commit To It

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pretend to not be dating, hand holding, pretend bfs, proud Keith, sassy Lance, to real bfs, trope, unnecessary prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: Hanging out at a bar in space is always a good idea, but whose the guy talking to Lance? Looks like Keith has to step into to help his... pretend boyfriend?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Voltron! #ObsessedWithLance
> 
> I'm a sucker for fake dating trope, though it is very minimal in this. I've just been feeling anxious and wanted to write something to make me feel better so... here it is!
> 
> I may add more chapters later of their future dates and relationship "issues" and such if it's well received. Or not, it just sounds like fun.
> 
> Also I forgot the keyboard had a space bar and decided to call "bars in space" space bars until my roommate pointed it out to me... I still kept it.

Space bars were cool.

Keith could just sit to the side and drink what he assumed was the space equivalent of vodka, though he had never actually had vodka, he never got drunk, and no one bothered him while he sat in the corner, too socially awkward to want to talk to any strangers.

The other paladins always had some kind of distraction, too, which was his absolute favorite part of being at space bars. And the fact that no one got mad at him for calling them space bars.

He was currently sat at a booth in the corner on what was probably the darkest bar in the universe on the wettest planet in the universe, but he wasn’t going to complain. Pidge was conversing with some of the locals, asking about the history of their planet, Hunk was with Shiro, sipping some pink drinks as they waited for their food, and Lance… where was Lance?

The two had been sitting together until Lance went to get them both another round of drinks, but Keith couldn’t spot him around the bar.

Cocking his head to the side, the red paladin stood and made his way to the bar, eyes scanning for Lance. The tension in his shoulders eased up when he finally spotted him at the edge of the bar, letting out a small breath.

But something was off.

Lance was talking to some alien… guy? He knew that the species didn’t have any genders, but they looked masculine and were at least half a foot taller than Lance. Their fin-like ears were perked up, sticking up about 4 inches, the top of their head coming to a dull point, their skin damp and scaly and a mixture of greens and blues. Small fangs could be seen when they smiled, faded spots covering their body with a long tail about the length of their body reminding him of a lizard tail. They were wearing a black unbuttoned vest and bright red pants, their webbed feet very visible.

Keith rolled his eyes. Of course Lance was hitting on someone. What else could it be with the way the alien was leaning in, eyeing Lance up and down, his tail even curving around to graze against Lance’s back.

He huffed, biting his lip as he went to sit back down and sulk until he noticed something different about this interaction than any of Lance’s other attempts at flirting. The blue paladin looked uncomfortable.

Lance’s eyes were shifting around nervously, his hands fidgeting with his shirt and arms, shoulders shifted inward in what Keith recognized as Lance’s defensive stature. He seemed to be trying leave the conversation, Keith seeing him start to walk away backwards, but the alien’s tail wrapped around his thigh tight, smirking as Lance stopped.

Keith was fuming.

He stormed over to the two, without even thinking about it, and _yanked_ on the tail.

They yelped, retracting their tail to rub at it soothingly, glaring daggers at Keith.

“What’s that about, mate? Can’t you see we were in the middle of something?” His voice was gruff and low, though he didn’t doubt he had been charming to Lance. At least, a bit.

“Oh, really? With my boyfriend?”

All three of their eyes widened at Keith’s words, the reckless little shit linking his arm with Lance’s in commitment because _oh my god I’m going with this._

Lance couldn’t take his eyes off Keith, both of their faces flushing red as he stared down the alien who he suddenly realized was much taller than him.

They scoffed, crossing their arms. “Yeah, right. As if you could ever land _that_!”

Keith was ready to punch this asshole when Lance interrupted, moving his arm around Keith’s torso to stick his hand in the other man’s back pocket, yanking him closer until their hips were side by side.

“Hi, yes, _that_ speaking,” Keith had never heard so much venom in Lance’s voice, looking up at him as his face was probably beet red now at their proximity. It was hot. “I recommend not saying that as someone who failed to get _that_.”

The alien sputtered, face flushing a darker shade, their tail slumping down to the ground. He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the bartender sliding Lance and Keith’s drinks over, grinning widely.

“Honey, I suggest you cut your losses,” the bartender told the stubborn alien before turning to the paladins. ‘You two have a great night, okay?”

They both nodded, smiling back at her as Keith pulled Lance away from the sputtering suitor.

“Well, that was an experience,” Keith chuckled nervously as he took small sips from his drink.

Lance let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach a bit as he tried to quiet down. The way Keith worded things, man.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Once he had calmed down enough, he glanced up at Keith through his lashes, smiling shyly. “Thanks for stepping in, by the way.”

“Oh, I didn’t really do anything,” he was fidgeting with his hands, stammering. “I just embarrassed you before you stopped him…”

“Embarrass? Me? Impossible.” Lance snorted and Keith smiled softly, nodding a bit. “And I wouldn’t actually mind the boyfriend thing.”

Lance was blushing now, looking away from Keith though his eyes kept jumping back to observe his reaction. Keith’s face fell in surprise, eyes widening and mouth gaping open. He seemed to be taking too long to respond because Lance turned back to him, clearly distressed, and stumbled out a weak “s-sorry, I mean i-it’s no big deal—“

Keith’s hand reached out to grab onto Lance’s, both of their faces blazing, Lance shutting up for the first time ever.

“I would like that very much, too, Lance.” He sounded stiff and scared, like even after the blue paladin’s semi-confession he would refuse Keith’s, his thumb hesitantly brushing over Lance’s hand.

“Oh? Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, you’re my boyfriend now.” Lance smiled wide, squeezing his hand.

Keith’s face fell into his free hand as he groaned loudly.

“That’s not how it works, man.”

“What do you mean? Do you not want—“ Lance looked hesitant again, moving to let go of Keith’s hand.

“ _No_ , no! I want, trust me!” He pulled his hand back grasping it with both of his. He winced, letting his grip loosen. “And sorry for shouting at you but we have to at least go on a date first.”

“Oh. Can this be a date then?” They both smiled warmly at each other, Keith rolling his eyes.

“Fine, this is our first… date. But we can’t have any titles until it’s over! And you have to take me somewhere nicer next time.”

“So you’re saying there’s a next time?”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled at this goofy man, who he continued to hold hands with for the entire night.


	2. Secret Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have begun a relationship! They have to hide it from the other paladins though, but it gets difficult when all they wanna do is be with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter ahoy! I wrote this in such a short amount of time, so I'm so sorry if it doesn't go like you want.
> 
> My mission to take my sons through every relationship trope is going swimmingly. I just love imagining them being so sickeningly sweet. I'll probably add a later chapter with more of their usual banter, but I want sweetness right now.
> 
> Remember to tell me what you think!

“Keith… Keith… _Keith_!”

The red paladin groaned, turning over in his bed, arms tightening around the other man in his hold.

“Hm?”

“Keith, please let me go, I have to go help Hunk clean the lions this morning.” He wiggled in Keith’s grasp, leaning to the side of the bed.

Keith groaned, pulling Lance closer to nuzzle into his neck, breathing in deeply.

“Keith! They’re gonna come check on me and they don’t know you’re my boyfriend, so what are they gonna think when they find me in your bed?”

He huffed, leaving a few kisses on the blue paladin’s neck while loosening his grip.

“Fine fine, you’re right…” He released Lance completely and fell back on the bed, stretching out and groaning.

Lance sat on the edge and stretched up before turning back around to lean over Keith.

“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his lips gently.

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith dismissed him, though he was grinning up at him.

Standing up, Lance moved to the door quietly and glanced back. “I’ll see you around lunch?”

“It’s a date.”

* * *

 

“ _Hunk_!” Lance whined, running to the table as Hunk chased him. The other Paladins looked up, worried at the sound of Lance’s voice.

Shiro gave a Concerned Dad LookTM as he asked, “Lance? What’s going on?”

Hunk suddenly came careening up, holding a bucket of water bigger than Pidge’s torso, and _flung_ the water at Lance.

“Aaaahhh!” Lance yelped out, shaking as he crossed his arms. “Dude!”

The paladins all jumped from the table, going to stand between the two, Hunk giggling as he covered his mouth, the other paladins all having faint smiles on their faces.

Lance shook his head, ripping his drenched shirt off his head and throwing it at Hunk, glaring.

“Not cool man!”

“Actually it’s very cool!” Hunk’s laughter escalated at his pun, Pidge giving him a pat on the back while Shiro just shook his head, smiling. Keith was the closest one to Lance, handing him a dinner towel to help dry him off, trying hard not to be obvious that he was admiring Lance’s shirtless torso.

Lance smiled appreciatively as he dried off, shaking his head to get the water out before stretching his arms up to dry it off.

“Sorry, Lance, it was just too—uh, why are you wearing red lion boxers?”

All of the paladin’s heads jerked to look at the red waistband hanging out a bit over his pants, an obvious red lion decorating it.

Keith’s boxers.

Lance and Keith’s faces burned red, both looking distressed at each other as they tried to think of an excuse through eye contact.

“Lance!” Keith sputtered, crossing his arms. “W-why did you steal my underwear? Jerk!” He headed toward the way his room was, walking stiffly. “I can’t believe you’d—you’re so immature!” He shook his head until he was out of sight of the other paladins. Once he finally made it to his door, he leaned against the outside of his room and let out a breath.

“Keith, what the hell was that?” Lance was furious, arms crossed as he glared at Keith.

“Well what was I supposed to do? We agreed not to tell anyone because it might cause problems with the others and forming Voltron but I don’t… I don’t know what to do.” He reached out for Lance, holding his hands together as he stared into his eyes, Lance’s expression faltering. “I don’t want to hide it. I want to hold your hand and cuddle and eat together not have to worry about leaving each other’s rooms so no one knows—“

Lance leaned forward to press his lips against Keith’s, grinning into the kiss, his hands holding onto the side of the red paladin’s face. Keith sighed, gripping onto Lance’s hips to pull him closer, moving his lips against Lance’s before pulling back to press their foreheads against each other, glancing up at each other softly.

“You would suck at improv, you know?” Lance referred to Keith’s stumble with the other paladins earlier.

“Well, good thing I don’t intend to ever try again. Though it is a wonder no one ever knew that we’ve been dating for 3 weeks, since I don’t think we’ve been doing a good job at hiding it.”

“You haven’t.”

They both jumped, Lance yelping as they both stumbled to the ground, arms around each other. The other three paladins stood in front of them smirking.

“But only three weeks, really?” Hunk sulked, crossing his arms. “I was sure it was 5 weeks from how long you guys have been looking at each other like that.”

“I thought it was only 2 weeks, so we were both off.” Shiro added, shaking his head.

“You guys need to pay more attention. Did you guys even notice them holding hands at the bar 3 weeks ago?” Pidge grinned, glancing between the others.

“Wait!” Lance interrupted, standing up and pulling Keith with him. “You guys knew?”

Shiro chuckled, amused as he looked between them. “Of course we knew. You two aren’t subtle at all.”

Lance’s face suddenly broke into a grin, pulling at Keith’s arm. “Okay, well if you guys don’t mind, we need some privacy!” He yanked the red paladin into his room, shutting the door behind him as he giggled.

“Lance!” Keith was blushing, covering his face with his hands. “They’re gonna think we’re having sex now!”

Lance caressed his arms, gently pulling them away from his face, kissing at his cheeks.

“I know. And they can suffer thinking about it.” He backed away toward the bed, leading Keith to follow him as he smiled coyly. “Meanwhile…”

“We can cuddle and watch movies?”

“You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> My tumblr is punkphantomtwin  
>  Thank you, once again, for reading and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
